Music To Me
by kumutasia
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots focusing on different pairings, inspired by the "shuffle" feature on my ipod.
1. As He Was

**Music To Me**

**by: **xSTARxSHiNEBABY

**Summary: **Just a collection of one-shots & drabbles based on different songs. Many different pairings. Enjoy!

**A/N: **Aloha again, everyone! I canʻt believe that my winter break is almost over, I did have a good one though! Can you believe this weeks episode? Canʻt wait for next weeks! Hope you all enjoy these stories!

**Disclaimers: **I donʻt own Gossip Girl. I donʻt own any of the songs/artists that I use. I donʻt own anything except the clothes on my back, the computer Iʻm typing on && my ipod. =)

* * *

**As I Am-Miley Cyrus**

_As I am, is how you take me  
Never try to push or make me different  
when I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me and  
I know Iʻve found the pieces missing  
Iʻm looking at him_

_ Blair wouldnʻt change him for the world. Not even after everything that happened. He was Chuck, her Chuck, she would always accept him, no matter what. She came to that conclusion when she saw him for the first time after Jack dragged him back to New York._

Sure, when she looked in his eyes, she didnʻt see her Chuck. But he was Chuck, nonetheless. Blair had seen him at his worst, and at his best, she knew that dealing with him at his worst, was worth it when she got to see his best.

She would wait for him. Sheʻd take him, just as he was.


	2. Beautiful Disaster

**Music To Me**

**by:** xSTARxSHiNEBABY

**Summary:** Just a collection of one-shots & drabbles based on different songs. Many different pairings. Enjoy!

**A/N**: Aloha again, everyone! I canʻt believe that my winter break is almost over, I did have a good one though! Can you believe this weeks episode? Canʻt wait for next weeks! Hope you all enjoy these stories!

**Disclaimers**: I donʻt own Gossip Girl. I donʻt own any of the songs/artists that I use. I donʻt own anything except the clothes on my back, the computer Iʻm typing on && my ipod. =)

* * *

_Beautiful Disaster-Jon Mclaughlin_

_She would change everything,  
everything just ask her  
Caught in the in-between  
a beautiful disaster  
She just needs someone to take her home. _

She hated seeing him like this. Here he was curled up in her bed, again. The smell of alcohol was strong on his breath. There were no tears this time. Blair asked no questions. Chuck gave no answers. But everything was right, just as it was supposed to be.

Blair was still afraid, afraid that if she closed her eyes, he would leave again. She couldnʻt take him leaving anymore. She wasnʻt strong enough for that. Sure she wasnʻt even sure how heʻd gotten here, or how he would be able to leave, seeing how drunk he was.

Gosh, he was a disaster. Blair hadnʻt seen him this bad since, well ever. The worst was maybe in 10th grade when he told her about his mother, after she cried to him about her fatherʻs coming out. Blair hated to see him hurt and vulnerable, but she cherished it as well. No one knew what would happen when he came to his senses again? He might leave her, after all he had that option.

"Blair," he mumbled, rolling over.

She looked down at him from her spot on the bed, his eyes were still tightly closed, he was asleep and dreaming about her.

"Donʻt leave me Blair," he was afraid that she would leave him?

Impossible, once Blair loved something, she set her heart to it. She wouldnʻt quit it. Ever. Blair was not a quitter, and she wasnʻt going to let Chuck Bass be the start. No, she would take care of him. She would be the home he never had.


	3. Canʻt Have You

**Music To Me**

**by:** xSTARxSHiNEBABY

**Summary:** Just a collection of one-shots & drabbles based on different songs. Many different pairings. Enjoy!

**A/N**: Aloha again, everyone! I canʻt believe that my winter break is almost over, I did have a good one though! Can you believe this weeks episode? Canʻt wait for next weeks! Hope you all enjoy these stories!

**Disclaimers**: I donʻt own Gossip Girl. I donʻt own any of the songs/artists that I use. I donʻt own anything except the clothes on my back, the computer Iʻm typing on && my ipod. =)

* * *

_Canʻt Have You-The Jonas Brothers_

_You warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought you would really go  
I was blind but baby now I see  
Broke your heart but now I know  
That I was being such a fool  
And I didnʻt deserve you_

_a Serena & Dan story_

_-------------------------------------------------- _

"I already told him Iʻm going with him," the words rang in his mind constantly, like one of those annoying Hannah Montana songs.

It was all he thought about, twenty four seven. To make matters worse, his dad was being crazy, looking for some painter in Brooklyn. Dan didnʻt get what was so important about this painter guy. Besides, he thought that his dad and Lily were going away together this vacation. Serena wanted to wait, wanted her mother and Rufus to have their time together. It was their turn, Dan was feeling selfish. He wanted Serena to himself.

"Stalking her myspace again?" Jenny said coming up behind her brother, startling Dan.

Dan quickly closed the page, "No, I was just checking my comments," Dan lied.

"I donʻt think you can get comments on someone elseʻs pictures Dan," Jenny remarked, "Why didnʻt you just tell her not to go?"

"Yeah, I did tell her, you were there. You saw how that went," Dan replied, closing his laptop.

"Well, whyʻd she go in the first place I thought you said she didnʻt want to," Jenny stated, sitting next to her brother.

"Itʻs a long story, Jen. I donʻt really want to talk about it," Dan replied.

"Fine. Well, Iʻm gonna go meet up with Eric. Wanna come?" Jenny asked, grabbing her bag.

"No thanks, tell him I said hi though," Dan waved goodbye to his sister.

He opened his computer again, staring at Serenaʻs newest picture.

"I miss you," he muttered.


End file.
